Vivre dans l'ombre
by Tia21
Summary: (Préquel à Vivre à la lumière) - Quand Harry se retrouve obligé de passer un mois de vacances avec Severus, il ne s'imagine pas tomber amoureux de lui. Et encore moins les péripéties que ces sentiments inconvenants vont engendrer. Mais le plus important reste "et ils vécurent heureux", non ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Comme il me l'a été suggéré, j'ai décidé de faire un préquel à mon OS _Vivre à la lumière_. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour tous vos mots gentils, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon écrit ait plus à ce point ! J'espère avoir l'occasion d'écrire un peu plus régulièrement désormais d'ailleurs, alors j'espère que vous serez toujours aux rendez-vous !

Une petite précision concernant cette OS. **J'ai reculé l'entrée à Poudlard à 12 ans** , au lieu de 11, car sinon j'avais des soucis d'âges pour Harry. Bref, ce n'est qu'un détail, mais je dois avouer être dans le genre maniaque alors préfère préciser ! Évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et il s'agit d'une histoire comportant un couple homosexuel, alors vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Été 1996, fin de la quatrième année._

« VACAAAAAANCES ! » Une cinquantaine de personnes se tournèrent vers Ron lorsqu'il hurla à la sortie du train, sous le regard blasé d'Hermione et les éclats de rire d'Harry. Il adorait son meilleur ami, même s'il était un peu bébête sur les bords des fois, mais personne ne pouvait lui enlever cette fabuleuse joie de vivre.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! » La voix forte et courroucée de Molly les firent tourner la tête, et le rouquin grimaça fortement sous les remontrances, ses joues prenant une teinte beaucoup plus rouges. Il bougonna un peu, avant de retrouver son sourire, serrant Harry dans ses bras.

« On se voit dans deux semaines, oublie pas ! »

« Absolument ! » Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient prévu de se rendre au lac près du manoir des Potter, et de camper dans la forêt juste à côté pendant une semaine complète. Bon, leur parents n'étaient pas encore au courant, mais cela ne posaient pas vraiment de problèmes de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser.

* * *

« Ça ne va pas être possible mon chéri. » Harry fixa sa mère, sous le choc. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux il y a deux heures et il venait tout juste de lui demander l'autorisation de camper avec ses amis. Et elle venait de refuser. Il lui lança un regard de profonde incompréhension et prit un ton profondément outré.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai deux mois pour faire mes devoirs maman je suis pas à une semaine près tu sais, en plus Hermione va sûrement ramener des bouquins alors –»

« Cela n'a absolument aucun rapport avec tes devoirs. Tu ne seras tout simplement pas là dans deux semaines. » Harry fronça les sourcils, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit et ses yeux pétillèrent d'excitation.

« On part en voyage ?! »

« Ah bon ? » James, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, jeta un regard étonné à sa femme, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non. Tu seras chez Severus dans deux semaines Harry. »

« Pardon ? » Le jeune homme cligna des paupières, plongé dans une profonde incompréhension. « Pourquoi je serai chez lui ? »

« Parce que tu passes tes BUSEs, l'année prochaine, et que si tu souhaites toujours devenir Médicomage, il faut vraiment que tu améliores tes résultats en potions. » Sa mère marquait un point, Harry devait bien le lui reconnaître, mais il était hors de question de le lui dire. Il avait souhaité devenir Auror depuis son plus jeune âge et suivre les traces de son père – ce qui avait ravi ce dernier. Mais lorsque Remus s'était mis à lui raconter les prouesses qu'étaient parvenues à accomplir sa mère, et qu'il avait compris qu'en travaillant à Sainte Mangouste il allait pouvoir amener du bonheur et de l'espoir aux gens, il avait changé d'idée de carrière en un clin d'œil. Et désormais, même s'il n'avait que quinze ans – bientôt seize – il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Le seul problème était qu'il avait des notes franchement moyennes à Poudlard, et que celles en potions étaient tout simplement catastrophiques.

« Et papa est d'accord ? » Il lança un regard désespéré à son père, qui était en train de piocher dans le bocal à biscuits sans aucune gêne. Il connaissait l'animosité entre son père et Severus, et il espérait sincèrement que cela puisse faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

« Même si ce n'est pas le grand amour entre ce cher Severus et moi, je suis de l'avis de ta mère. Tu dois améliorer tes notes, et – Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça – Severus est le meilleur potionniste de sa génération. » Harry poussa un profond soupir désespéré et laissa retomber sa tête sur la table en un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le meilleur ami de sa mère. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin, et il avait quasiment toujours été présent aux repas de famille – sauf quand il était chez les Malfoy. C'était même via son intermédiaire qu'il avait pu rencontrer Draco avant leur rentrée à Poudlard, et c'était sûrement cela qui avait permis d'éviter une haine viscérale entre les deux garçons. Déjà qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques, même si dans le fond, ils s'appréciaient très bien tous les deux. Le seul souci avec Severus vraiment, était qu'il était un professeur partial, extrêmement sévère et même carrément cruel des fois. Harry était certain que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le coller à tour de bras – comme il le faisait avec Ron – c'était sa mère. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des notes catastrophiques en potions.

« Et Severus est d'accord ? » Il lança un dernier regard remplit d'espoir à sa mère, supposant que le maître des potions n'avait pas vraiment envie de se coltiner le fils Potter pendant… « Et je reste combien de temps au fait ? »

« Un mois. » Oh Merlin tout puissant il allait mourir. « Et oui, Severus est d'accord. Clairement pas ravi, mais de toute façon il ne peut rien me refuser. » Parfois Harry détestait le pouvoir de persuasion de sa mère envers les hommes de sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se trouvait en compagnie de sa mère devant la porte de la maison vraiment pas accueillante de Severus Snape. Ils auraient clairement pu arriver directement via la cheminée, mais Lily avait gardé l'habitude moldue de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer. Elle donna trois petits coups légers à la porte en bois, et ils n'attendirent qu'une petite dizaine de secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un maître des potions clairement pas ravi de les voir. Harry se sentit se ratatiner sur lui-même sous le regard noir, clairement conscient qu'il lui gâchait ses vacances, et se cacha puérilement derrière sa mère. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour Severus ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi de te préoccuper ainsi de la carrière de mon fils. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras un moyen de le faire s'améliorer un peu. » Severus arqua un sourcil, clairement pas convaincu sur ce dernier point, mais Lily ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

« Sois sage surtout, et n'empiète pas trop sur l'espace vital de ce cher Severus hum ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de se faire traiter comme un gamin.

« J'ai plus cinq ans maman, je sais me tenir. » Il ignora royalement le petit son clairement moqueur que fit son professeur, et se contenta de serrer sa mère dans ses bras et de la regarder transplanner, le laissant seul avec la terreur des cachots pour un mois. Un très, très long mois. Harry se réconforta quelque peu en se disant qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul dans cette galère.

Severus lui fit signe de rentrer et il suivit les robes noires, alors que la porte se refermait magiquement derrière lui. Ses yeux errèrent le long de la pièce, remarquant l'air vraiment trop sombre du salon à cause des rideaux tirés et l'empêchant de clairement discerner la décoration de la pièce. Il suivit son professeur à l'étage maladroitement, sa malle rétrécie dans sa poche, priant pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une marche et se ridiculiser complètement. Harry eut presque un frisson en voyant l'air lugubre du couloir, et il songea que sa mère ne devait pas venir ici souvent, car non seulement elle aurait rendu ça bien plus chaleureux, mais surtout elle ne l'aurait pas laissé venir ici. Il allait finir par déprimer. Severus ouvrit finalement la troisième porte et sa gauche et pénétra dans une pièce définitivement plus agréable que le reste de la maison.

« Voici ta chambre. La porte là-bas amène à la salle de bain. Vu qu'elle est commune à ma propre chambre, les portes se verrouillent automatiquement si elle est occupée. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo, et tes vêtements dans la commode jusque-là. Des questions ?» Le ton n'était pas cinglant comme d'habitude, juste monotone, et Harry y vit une toute petite lueur d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, Severus allait au moins essayer de rendre ce séjour un peu agréable.

« Hum… tu pourrais… ? » Il sortit la mini malle de sa poche qu'il déposa sur le lit, avant que Severus ne lui rende sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette. « Merci. » Il n'eut qu'un signe de tête en retour, avant que l'homme ne se détourne, quittant déjà la pièce.

« Je suis désolé de gâcher tes vacances. Ce n'était pas mon idée. » Ca il le savait sûrement déjà, mais Harry se sentait obligé de le préciser.

« Quand ta mère a une idée en tête, c'est compliqué de faire autrement. » Harry traduisit cela comme un _« Ce n'est pas ta faute »_ et il eut un léger sourire alors que Severus s'en allait dans le couloir. Avec un peu de chance, ce séjour n'allait pas être un cauchemar total.

* * *

Ce séjour était un cauchemar total. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'Harry était chez Severus, et il avait déjà une furieuse envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il passait ses journées le nez dans les chaudrons, se faisait engueuler quasiment à chaque geste et ne progressant définitivement pas. Les repas étaient glaciaux, résultats de leur crêpage de chignon quotidien, et Harry aurait volontiers mangé dans sa chambre si cela n'avait pas été malpoli. Alors ce matin-là, après avoir raté pour la quatrième fois la même potion et s'en être pris plein la gueule encore une fois, il claqua violement son couteau contre la table et se tourna vers son professeur, un air furibond sur le visage.

« Arrête de me gueuler dessus ! Ça me stresse et je ne peux pas me concentrer ! Je suis nul en cuisine, je suis nul en potions, et t'entendre me le répéter toutes les dix minutes ne m'aide clairement pas à m'améliorer. Je ne suis pas ravi d'être là et toi non plus, mais il faudrait au moins qu'on ait un minimum de résultats, parce que passer un mois à m'engueuler avec toi pour absolument rien, c'est vraiment inutile ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi doué que maman, mais je ne suis pas non plus complètement un abruti. Je veux apprendre et pouvoir faire des études de Médicomage, mais je n'y arriverai définitivement pas comme ça, et il est hors de question que je rate mon rêve à cause de mon professeur de potions qui n'est même pas capable d'expliquer un truc calmement ! » Il s'arrêta de crier, essoufflé, sous le visage franchement surpris de Severus. Oh putain. Il venait de hurler sur la terreur des cachots. Il allait se faire tuer, découper en petits morceaux et utiliser en ingrédients à potions. Peut-être que si il courrait assez vite, il arriverait à atteindre la cheminée et se planquer chez ses parents. « Je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du crier, je… »

« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. » Étonnamment, le ton n'était même pas menaçant, et Harry le regarda d'un air prudent. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le calme avant la tempête, car il avait déjà vu Severus entrer dans une colère noire et c'était très certainement la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain. » Harry comprit que c'était le moment de déguerpir, et il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, dans la mesure où il en avait profité pour faire ses devoirs de métamorphose. C'était le genre de choses qui allait vite, car il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine, une chose qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il se demandait cependant encore en quoi transfigurer une chaise en bougie allait lui être utile, mais bon. Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna midi, Harry déglutit, quelque peu nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face à Severus après son coup d'éclat de ce matin. Prenant son courage à deux mains – il était un Gryffondor après tout – il descendit les marches le menant à la cuisine, là où un ragout fumant attendait tranquillement sur la table, où se trouvait déjà le pire cauchemar de Neville. Triturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il s'installa à table, n'osant pas regarder l'homme en face de lui, de peur de le voir exploser.

« Ne prend pas cet air de biche effrayée, contrairement à la croyance populaire je ne mange pas les gamins. » Le ton ironique fit relever les yeux à Harry, et il offrit un sourire contrit à l'ami de la famille, se rendant bien compte qu'il agissait un peu comme un imbécile. Il allait voir seize ans bon sang, il n'était pas censé être effrayé par un professeur.

« Je suis désolé, pour ce matin, vraiment. C'était irrespectueux de ma part et je regrette. » Il planta courageusement ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de son vis-à-vis, et fut rassuré de n'y voir aucune colère.

« C'était irrespectueux certes, mais vu tes antécédents familiaux cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. » Cette simple phrase un peu moqueuse suffit à faire monter Harry sur ses grands chevaux, et il redressa un peu le cou.

« Mon père ne-»

« Pour une fois je ne parle pas uniquement de ton père. » Cela laissa Harry bouche-bée, lui tellement habitué à voir son père, son parrain et Severus se balançaient des horreurs le plus souvent possible. Pire que lui et Draco. « J'ai déjà vu Lily piquer des colères, et elles sont bien plus impressionnantes que celle de ton père. » Un air franchement étonné prit place sur le visage d'Harry, et sa curiosité piquée au vif, il eut soudainement des tonnes de questions en tête. Il raffolait des histoires sur ses parents, et particulièrement de leurs années à Poudlard, où ils formaient la bande la plus cool de toute l'école.

« Maman s'est déjà mise en colère à ce point-là ? » A ses yeux, sa mère était d'un calme olympien, le parfait opposé de son père qui s'enflammait pour un rien. Il supposait que c'était une qualité requise pour une Médicomage de renom comme elle.

« Évidemment, et plus d'une fois. Souvent contre ton père d'ailleurs, car ses bêtises faisaient perdre des points à leur Maison. » Harry éclata de rire, songeant que sa mère ressemblait vraiment à Hermione sur ce point. Lui et Ron, et même les jumeaux Weasley, ne cessaient de se faire engueuler car leurs enfantillages coutaient des points à Gryffondor. Mais ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'en empêcher.

« Parfois je me demande comment ils ont réussi à se marier, car tout le monde me dit que maman ne voulait pas que papa l'approche à l'époque. »

Et, pour la première fois, Harry et Severus parvinrent à discuter pendant plus d'une heure sans qu'aucun éclat de voix autre qu'un rire ne vienne troubler la relative sérénité qui régnait entre eux.

* * *

« Severus, j'arrive pas à couper ce fichue haricot sauteur ! » Voilà cinq bonnes minutes que le pauvre Harry essayait de couper en deux le légume bien trop vivace, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Severus travaillait sur une autre potion à l'autre bout de la table, et il surveillait du coin de l'œil ce que faisait le fils Potter. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait changé sa méthode d'apprentissage, et le gamin avait fait des progrès. Du coup, il avait décidé de le laisser réaliser une potion sans danger en suivant les instructions du manuel, histoire de voir s'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

« Écrase-le, seul le jus t'intéresse. » Il fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil, sa main s'enroulant autour de la sienne sur le couteau et, comme subitement fasciné, Harry observa ses longs doigts fins guider les siens avec dextérité et enfin venir à bout du haricot. « Compris ? » Harry se racla subitement la gorge et hocha vivement de la tête, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

« Ouais c'est bon, merci Sev'. » Ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant le surnom qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, et ce dernier se crispa un peu plus, attendant une sentence qui ne vint jamais. L'autre homme s'éloigna simplement, et Harry relâcha un souffle tremblant, tentant de reprendre la réalisation de sa potion. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser.

* * *

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! » Le jeune homme se mit à bondir sur place, attirant bien évidemment l'attention de Severus qui approcha pour vérifier ses dires. Ils en étaient à la fin de la troisième semaine de cohabitation, et Harry avait enfin réussi à réaliser parfaitement une potion de quatrième année – du moins il l'espérait. Le séjour cauchemardesque c'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable, et Harry aurait presque été déçu de savoir qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine en compagnie du maître des potions. Jamais il n'aurait cru pensé une chose pareille un jour. Les deux hommes avaient réussi à trouver un certain équilibre, et Harry appréciait tout particulièrement les lectures silencieuses qu'ils partageaient quasiment tous les soirs dans le canapé du salon. Et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient soigneusement à l'opposé de l'un de l'autre auparavant, désormais il arrivait que leurs bras ou leurs jambes s'effleurent, sans qu'aucune forme de gêne ne fasse son apparition.

Un peu nerveux, Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du maître des potions, même si ce dernier était toujours plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres. L'autre homme se retourna alors et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux un peu stupides, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, leurs visages trop proches et Harry vacillant légèrement. Le visage rouge de gêne, il retomba sur ses talons et pointa la fiole de potion de son index.

« Alors ? »

« Réussi. »

« YES ! » Sans réfléchir il sauta au cou de Severus, l'entraînant dans une étreinte pour partager la joie de sa réussite. La soudaine raideur du corps entre ses bras lui fit réaliser son geste et il se recula vivement, un sourire d'excuses aux lèvres. Il se racla la gorge, marmonna qu'il devait prévenir sa mère et s'enfuit de la pièce sans demander la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry se réveillait avec son sexe dur comme la pierre, et trois jours qu'il comptait sur l'eau froide pour faire partir, refusant de se toucher sous le toit de Severus. Mais ce quatrième jour, il en avait juste _envie_. Alors un peu honteux, il sauta de son lit ce matin-là et se précipita dans la salle de bain, fit tomber ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Hors de question de prendre le risque de Severus puisse l'entendre, et vu qu'il ignorait si sa chambre état insonorisé ou non, il comptait sur le bruit de l'eau pour camoufler le moindre bruit suspect. Posant sa tête contre le carrelage, sa main se mit rapidement au travail, alors que derrière ses paupières closes, il tentait de se rappeler avec le plus de détails possibles à la branlette rapide et mutuelle qu'ils s'étaient donnés avec Draco après un match de Quidditch, dans les vestiaires. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet événement mais il restait gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry comme sa seule et unique expérience sexuelle pour le moment, et il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Alors il imagina les doigts fins et manucurés du blond autour de son membre, les mèches blondes qu'il apercevait à travers ses paupières, et laissa son esprit l'emmener le plus loin possible dans son imagination. Et puis doucement, alors que ses mouvements accéléraient, les doigts devinrent encore plus longs et fins, les mèches foncèrent drastiquement et une odeur musquée sembla envahir les narines d'Harry alors que l'orgasme le frappait. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage mouillé du bac de douche, et soudainement la réalisation le frappa il venait de jouir en pensant à Severus.

« Oh Merlin pitié pas ça. »

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Severus sur le canapé, il ne s'installa pas à côté de lui comme tous les soirs. Il cala son dos contre l'accoudoir opposé au sien et remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine, se servant de ses cuisses comme d'un support pour le livre de botanique qu'il avait décidé d'étudier un peu ce soir-là, plume en main pour surligner les passages importants. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette matière, mais il se devait d'avoir des bonnes notes, et heureusement pour lui, c'était généralement le cas, même s'il était loin d'exceller comme Hermione ou Neville. Il admirait d'ailleurs la passion de son ami pour les plantes, et il était heureux de le voir se débrouiller sans aucun problème dans les cours de Madame Chourave. Cela le changeait sérieusement des cours de potions, où le pauvre était une véritable catastrophe, encore pire qu'Harry – surtout que désormais, Harry allait pouvoir se débrouiller bien mieux qu'avant. Enfin, à condition que le fils Potter parvienne à se concentrer dans son cours, car actuellement, il était bien incapable de se concentrer sur la moindre ligne de son livre. Toute son attention était tournée vers l'autre homme présent dans la pièce, son esprit ne cessant de lui rappeler la scène de la douche de ce matin-même. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, et il n'était pas loin de devenir dingue à force de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se passer durant ce mois chez le potionniste. Et pour cause, c'était hautement indécent comme genre de pensées. Bon sang, c'était le meilleur ami de sa mère, de vingt ans son aîné et son professeur, par Merlin. Harry ne pouvait juste pas faire comme tous les hommes et tomber amoureux d'une jolie fille. Non, il fallait qu'il soit attiré par les mecs et par son professeur de potions. C'était vraiment stupide. Attirance à sens unique bonjour. Enfin, il espérait que tout cela passerait rapidement. C'était sûrement leur proximité qui avait fait apparaître cette _chose_ , et le manque clair de sexe dans la vie d'un adolescent de seize ans – il ne les aurait que dans une semaine, mais bon.

Harry soupira, et étendit ses jambes devenues douloureuses par réflexe. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque le tissu de ses chaussettes rencontra la jambe de Severus et que la plante de ses pieds s'appuya tranquillement contre l'autre homme. Ses yeux se mirent à lire sans comprendre les lignes sur son livre, et il n'osa plus bouger d'un orteil – c'était le cas de le dire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et doucement, les battements du cœur d'Harry ralentirent et il pu finalement se reconcentrer sur sa lecture. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Severus, mais cela n'allait pas l'aider à oublier cette stupide attirance mal placée.

* * *

 _Septembre 1996, rentrée en cinquième année._

Un mois plus tard, lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le cachot numéro sept pour le premier cours de potions de sa cinquième année, il était serein. Il s'était persuadé que l'étrange attirance de cet été avait disparu, surtout dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Entre les matchs de Quidditch avec son père et son parrain, les journées passées en compagnie de Ron, Hermione ou Draco et ses révisions, il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à son professeur de potions. Alors détendu au possible, impatient à l'idée de mettre en pratique ses cours particuliers de cet été, il s'installa à côté de Ron. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de leur faire un discours de bonne rentrée, se contentant de les regarder d'un œil supérieur.

« On va voir si certains ont retenus quelque chose des années précédentes, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement d'ailleurs. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, il fit apparaître les instructions au tableau, et immédiatement tous les élèves se mirent en mouvement à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires. Harry se battit un peu avec Draco pour avoir une plus jolie racine d'asphodèle que lui, mais mise à part ça, tout se déroula bien.

Du moins jusqu'à la moitié du cours, où Severus se mit à passer entre les rangs et soudainement, il sentait son bras effleurer son dos alors que l'odeur musquée lui parvint aux narines et Harry manqua de se couper un doigt avec son couteau face au sursaut qui traversa son corps. Merlin, il était encore perdu et il avait été assez stupide pour croire le contraire. Il fallait que cette attirance disparaisse. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un copain.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fut pas aussi simple que cela. Déjà, il n'avait aucune idée de quels mecs étaient gays à Poudlard, et ensuite, il n'était définitivement pas doué pour draguer qui que ce soit. Il passa plusieurs mois à observer les garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas, tentant de deviner leur orientation sexuelle ou si certains le regardait comme s'ils devraient regarder une fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas une chose évidente, et au bout de sept mois, le fils Potter n'était pas loin de l'implosion. Et le pire, c'était qu'en parallèle, son attirance pour Severus ne faisait que grandir encore et encore, au point où il devait se mordre les joues au sang pour se concentrer suffisamment en potions pour lui rendre des préparations correctes. Heureusement il se comportait suffisamment correctement pour éviter toute retenue en sa présence, car là, à coup sûr, il aurait craqué. Heureusement que Severus n'avait pas été présent chez les Potter pour Noël, car sinon Harry n'aurait vraiment pas su comment agir normalement. Déjà que son père ne cessait de répéter qu'une fille ne cessait de lui tourner la tête vu comme il était distrait. Harry avait cru mourir à force d'entendre les allusions et avait fini par révéler son homosexualité pour que son père le lâche. Cela avait évidemment jeté un froid lors du repas de Noël, mais heureusement pour lui, la nouvelle était plutôt bien passée par la suite.

Ce béguin stupide lui causait des insomnies, et Harry était tout simplement épuisé, au point où il faillit demander à être remplacé pour le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards à la fin du mois de mars. Mais non, il refusait de perdre la coupe à cause de son obsession, alors il se força à se vider l'esprit, avala une potion fortifiante et s'envola pour se confronter à Malfoy une dernière fois pour le Vif d'Or. Sa rivalité avec le blond lui permit de se concentrer uniquement sur le match et il explosa de joie en attrapant le Vif après vingt minutes de jeu, même si tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Ce fut l'air revêche et vexé de Draco qui fit prendre une décision complètement stupide à Harry. Il prit ainsi soin de sortir le dernier des vestiaires des Gryffondors pour regagner celui des Serpentards, qu'il savait uniquement occuper par Draco à cette heure-là – il était vraiment pire qu'une fille des fois. Il le trouva entrain de finir de se coiffer, et d'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de lui, le fit se retourner et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avalant son cri de surprise. Le blond le repoussa, l'air choqué.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« Pose pas de questions et baise-moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« T'as très bien compris. » Harry s'acharnait déjà défaire la chemise du blond, qui le regarda faire, ahuri.

« T'étais pas puceau toi aux dernières nouvelles ? »

« Ferme-là je t'ai dit. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Draco y répondit.

Ils débarrassèrent mutuellement de leur haut et le blond le fit s'allonger sur le sol, faisant grimacer Harry à cause du froid. Il se remit cependant bien vite alors qu'ils donnaient tous les deux des coups de hanches désordonnés, s'arrachant de légers soupirs de plaisir. Draco était en train d'ouvrir son pantalon lorsque la porte du vestiaire se déclencha, et les deux adolescents tournèrent un regard paniqué vers l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Severus. _Évidemment_ , songea Harry, complètement désespéré.

« Parrain ! » Draco se détacha de lui à la vitesse de la lumière alors qu'Harry cachait son visage avec ses mains, s'empêchant d'exploser en sanglots à cause de la honte et de la frustration qui le submergeaient.

« 40 points de moins à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Rhabillez-vous et déguerpissez d'ici, tous les deux. » Le ton froid de Severus fit s'activer un peu plus vite le blond, et Harry se releva simplement, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine nue. Il observa le blond se rhabillait, n'osant affronter le regard du potionniste. Draco s'arrêta près de son parrain avant de sortir, un air gêné sur le visage.

« Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Père… » Le regard noir qui lui lança coupa Draco dans sa phrase et il s'enfuit presque du vestiaire.

« Monsieur Potter, vos vêtements. » D'un geste de la main, Severus lui envoya son t-shirt en plein visage, et alors qu'il allait se détourner, Harry jura profondément et se précipita sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, et sans réfléchir, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'autre homme se figea, sous le choc, et les lèvres d'Harry se firent plus insistantes, tentant de le faire réagir. Et alors que le fils Potter eut l'impression de sentir un mouvement en retour, les deux mains du professeur encadrèrent son visage et l'éloigna du sien, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux profondément en colère du maître des potions. Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac et il tenta encore de l'embrasser, mais l'autre résista.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend par Merlin ? » Sa voix résonna si fortement à ses oreilles que Harry en aurait pleuré, ce qui risquait d'ailleurs d'arriver dans la mesure où il était à la limite de la syncope. Il était excité, désespéré, frustré, complètement à bout, en résumé.

« Je te veux. Severus je te veux, j'ai envie de toi, s'il te plait embrasse-moi , fais-moi l'amour je t'en prie Sev… » Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel air perdu, et il ne savait absolument pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ? » La panique augmenta dans le corps d'Harry et il tenta de nier de la tête, son mouvement bloqué par les mains puissantes de Severus.

« Non. Non je te jure, je te veux, j'ai envie de toi. Depuis cet été j'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête, j'ai trop envie de toi Sev s'il te plait… » Sur un coup de tête, il attrapa l'une de ses mains et la plaqua sur son érection, comme si cela allait lui permettre de justifier ses propos. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent sous le geste et il se recula brusquement de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Si ! Si je sais ! J'ai envie de toi je… je suis amoureux de toi. » Sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase et il réalisa alors l'aveu qu'il venait de faire et qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait à lui-même, pourtant. Mais il l'aimait, au point de ne pas dormir la nuit. Il le regarda secouer de la tête, désespéré, et Harry fondit presque en larmes lorsque le masque impassible de Severus réapparu sur son visage, le rendant indéchiffrable.

« Non tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. C'est juste un fantasme pervers à cause de cet été. Oublie ça. Personne ne m'aime, et encore moins toi. »

Il s'en alla, et Harry pleura.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, ses deux meilleurs amis lui tirèrent les vers du nez si violemment qu'Harry se résolu à leur avouer ce qui le tracassait tellement. Ils s'étaient bien rendus compte que le brun dépérissait, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cela était une peine de cœur. Ron fit un scandale en apprenant la vérité, et injuria copieusement le maître des potions pour faire ainsi du mal à son meilleur ami. Harry se sentit soulager de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, et les recommandations sages d'Hermione lui firent le plus grand bien. Il n'arriverait pas à l'oublier du jour au lendemain et il allait évidemment souffrir de le voir si froid avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser abattre. Ce fut elle qui, quelques jours plus tard, lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, tenter dans s'engager dans une relation pour surmonter son cœur brisé. Et bien que Harry ne fût pas du genre à abandonner, il savait que Severus était bien trop têtu pour changer d'avis sur la question. Et puis, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à l'aimer, alors autant tenter de penser à autre chose.

Grâce à Hermione, il apprit qu'un garçon de septième année de Serdaigle du nom de Ethan Blairson partageait son attirance pour les hommes – et selon la jeune fille, il le regardait de façon insistante de temps en temps. Alors Harry se laissa aller au jeu de la drague dans lequel l'entraîna Ethan en remarquant son intérêt, et à sa plus grande surprise, le brun apprécia d'être convoité par un autre garçon ainsi et de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus.

Un mois plus tard il était toujours aussi désespérément amoureux de Severus et en désespoir de cause pour se le sortir de la tête, il accepta de sortir avec le septième année, dévoilant leur relation au grand jour. Et ce fut pire que tout, car Harry était persuadé de voir de la colère dans les réactions de Severus lorsqu'il les voyait s'embrasser, et cela fit naître de l'espoir dans son cœur. Pourtant, Ethan était charmant. Grand, beau, avec des cheveux bruns bien coupés, un sourire ravageur et franchement bien foutu. Et pourtant, Harry tremblait encore quand Severus passait dans les rangs durant son cours et il se touchait toujours en pensant à lui. Il cherchait encore et toujours son regard, un geste de sa part et il désespérait un peu plus en voyant son air impassible, alors que l'espoir s'accrochait encore et toujours aux éclats de colère dans ses yeux et son acharnement sur le pauvre Ethan durant ses cours.

Vers le milieu du mois de mai, les élèves eurent droit à leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant leurs examens – pour les cinquième et septième années du moins – et Harry s'y rendit avec Ethan. Ils se baladèrent un moment main dans la main dans les rues du petit village sorcier, et alors qu'Harry lui proposait d'aller boire une Biéraubeurre, Ethan préféra l'entraîner dans une rue parallèle déserte pour une séance de bécotage en bonne et due forme. Harry s'y plia volontiers, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres et balançant Severus hors de son esprit. Les mains d'Ethan glissèrent sur ses fesses, appuyant son bassin contre le sien, faisant gémir doucement Harry. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan ne se mettent à glisser ses mains dans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses et faufilant un de ses doigts entre celle-ci. Harry recula son visage du bien, secouant la tête.

« Ethan, non, pas ça. » Un sourire joueur orna les lèvres du plus âgé et il se colla un peu plus à lui, son doigt se faisant plus insistant alors que son autre main commençait à migrer vers l'avant de son pantalon.

« Tu verras, c'est agréable. »

« Non ! » Ethan vola brusquement à plusieurs mètres de lui, s'écrasant au sol et Harry pensa pendant un bref instant qu'il venait de réaliser de la magie sans baguette sans même le savoir. Mais non, en tournant la tête vers la droite il reconnut Severus, la baguette levée et l'air franchement pas commode. Ethan se releva difficilement, les yeux enragés.

« Je le dirai au directeur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie sur un élève ! » Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Severus, et Ethan déchanta quelque peu.

« Je vous accompagnerai, histoire de raconter votre tentative d'agression sexuelle sur la personne de Monsieur Potter. Vous voulez qu'on y aille tout de suite ? » Ethan les regarda tous les deux, avant de jurer et de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction inverse. Harry relâcha son souffle et passa les mains sur son visage, le cœur battant la chamade. Si Severus n'était pas intervenu…

« Harry, ça va ? » Les mains fraîches de son professeur s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets pour dégager son visage, et il fut soudainement bien trop proche de lui pour la santé mentale d'Harry.

« S'il te plait… s'il te plait recule. » Severus lui accorda un regard blessé avant de reculer, et Harry ramena ses bras contre lui, comme pour s'empêcher de tendre la main vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ça va ? » Et même si sa voix était toujours aussi distante, Harry vit dans son regard qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et il détesta son cœur pour se réchauffer à cette pensée.

« Il n'a rien fait, tu es arrivé temps, alors ça va. Merci. » Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment, et Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la rue et retrouver tes amis. »

« Je me suis mis avec lui pour t'oublier. » L'aveu quitta ses lèvres brusquement, et les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent alors que le visage de Severus se refermait à nouveau. Mais maintenant qu'Harry avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « C'était stupide, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et ça n'a pas du tout marché. Je crois même que je suis encore plus amoureux de toi qu'avant. Et je pense ce que je dis, vraiment. J'aime ton humour mordant, le petit sourire que t'as quand tu te moques de moi, ton côté possessif et protecteur, la passion dans tes yeux quand tu parles de tes potions, la délicatesse dont tu peux faire preuve –»

« Arrête. » Severus le coupa dans sa tirade et Harry remarqua qu'il avait avancé vers son professeur sans même s'en rendre compte, au point où leurs torses se touchaient presque désormais. « Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas. »

« Mais je le pense ! Je pense chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Je t'aime et même si je sais que c'est indécent, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu as raison, c'est complètement indécent. Tu es mineur et mon élève. » Harry se lécha les lèvres, ne loupa pas le regard de Severus qui suivit son geste et timidement, il glissa une de ses mains contre la sienne, se rapprochant un peu plus.

« Et si je n'étais pas mineur, pas ton élève ? Tu m'embrasserais là tout de suite ? » Il chuchotait à présent, le cœur battant et les yeux plongés dans les siens, alors qu'il approchait encore et encore, rapprochant leurs lèvres dangereusement. Il sentit les doigts de Severus serrer les siens, et ses lèvres bouger alors qu'il lui répondait.

« Oui, je le ferai. » Il recula son visage mais Harry le retint par la nuque, sa voix prenant des tonalités quelque peu désespérées.

« Juste un baiser. Un seul. » Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, Harry voyant clairement le combat intérieur de Severus, et il ne put que soupirer de plaisir lorsque enfin, sa bouche rencontra la sienne souplement. Il resserra sa prise sur sa nuque, et sentit le bras fort de Severus entourer sa taille, l'entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues tendrement, et Harry aurait voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement ils eurent tous les deux besoin de respirer et défirent leurs lèvres, mais pas leur étreinte. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry chuchota doucement.

« Encore ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher un mineur Harry. » Le jeune homme soupira légèrement, et retomba sur ses talons, caressant du bout des doigts la nuque sous sa main.

« Je sais. Et j'attendrai. Promis. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux être près de toi, que lorsque ce sera correct, je pourrais m'offrir complètement à toi. » Severus le dévisagea un long moment et dégagea son bras de sa taille pour effleurer doucement ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? » Harry secoua la tête, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Le maître des potions posa un baiser sur son front, faisant fermer brièvement ses yeux au jeune homme. « Alors je suppose que tu vas attendre ton anniversaire avec impatience. »

* * *

 _31 juillet 1997, 00h00_

Harry se glissa le plus discrètement possible hors de sa chambre, évita la marche grinçante de l'escalier et, toujours en pyjama, se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une poigne de poudre de cheminette, se plaça dans l'âtre, et le plus fort qu'il put sans réveiller ses parents, annonça sa destination. Il atterrit dans un salon lui étant désormais familier, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour voir débarquer Severus, baguette à la main. Un air franchement surpris prit place sur son visage alors qu'Harry affichait un grand sourire.

« Harry ? »

« J'ai officiellement dix-sept ans. » Un air blasé apparu sur le visage de Severus alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui d'une démarche qu'il voulait féline.

« Harry… » Le jeune homme le fit tomber sur le canapé derrière lui, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses sans aucune gêne. « Harry on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fête ma majorité. »

* * *

 _14 février 1998_

L'arrivée des hiboux dans la Grande Salle provoqua une excitation sans bornes au sein des élèves. Depuis le petit matin déjà, on entendait des nains chanteurs déclamer des poèmes, des petits cupidons envoyer des flèches un peu partout, et Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de couples s'embrasser. Regarder Ron et Hermione commençait légèrement à être pénible d'ailleurs, dans la mesure où le pauvre Harry s'empêchait de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs toutes les six secondes. Lui aussi il avait envie de montrer son bonheur à tout le monde, mais mis à part Ron et Hermione, personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Severus. Alors il était bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience, et il prévoyait déjà que cette journée allait être un cauchemar. Il eut un sourire tendre lorsqu'il vit un hibou déposer trois roses rouges devant Hermione, mais il déchanta bien vite face à l'embrassade qui suivit. Les roses tombaient des pattes des hiboux de façon régulières sur les assiettes des jeunes filles, et même sur celles de certains garçons. Lorsqu'un bouquet énorme, supporté par pas moins de quatre hiboux, fit son entrée dans la salle, la quasi-totalité des étudiants suivit son parcours avec avidité.

Seuls les réflexes d'Attrapeur d'Harry lui permirent de réceptionner le lourd présent lorsqu'il fut lâché au-dessus de sa tête, et un énorme sourire étira ses traits. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de se tourner vers Severus pour le remercier, et à la place, huma le parfum des fleurs. Il n'y avait aucune carte, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Harry savait très bien de qui cela venait, et ses deux meilleurs amis aussi, vu l'air choqué de Ron et le rire qu'eu Hermione. Seamus, non loin de lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant le présent et posa la question que tous pensaient.

« Eh Harry, ça vient de qui ? »

« Mon petit-ami évidemment. » Et à ce moment-là, Harry aurait pu produire le plus beau Patronus de tous les temps.

Lorsque dans l'après-midi il pénétra dans le cachot numéro sept pour son cours de Potions, il ne s'était toujours pas départit de son sourire rayonnant. Il avait trimballé le bouquet partout, bien trop heureux de l'avoir pour le ranger dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards. Non, il voulait que tout le monde voie à quel point il avait un petit-ami génial – même s'ils ignoraient son identité.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous serai gré de laisser la chose dans vos bras au fond de la salle. Autrement, si un pétale tombe dans votre potion et vous explose au visage, je ne me porterai pas responsable. » Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire et obéit docilement, sachant que l'excuse de le récupérer à la fin du cours lui laisserait le temps de remercier son petit-ami correctement.

Alors que les étudiants réalisaient leur préparation, Severus laissa son regard errer sur Harry puis sur le bouquet. Il songea que le présent allait soulever des questions chez le jeune Potter, et il songea que peut-être, il serait temps de cesser de se cacher et de vivre à la lumière.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'espère que ce préquel vous aura plu ! Pour me le dire, une seule solution ; une petite review :) (ou un favori, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

A la prochaine,

Tia.


End file.
